Doesn't it always
by ColonKellyHigginsGoil304
Summary: Korynn is not on Yugi and co.'s side, and she's about to face a power stronger than she's ever experienced and she many not be ready for it. Please look inside for more detail. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, aside from the ones that are clearly mine.

A/N: Please bare with me, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction and honestly, I'm just bored. So to kill time, this is what I'm doing. And, you know, I would really appreciate people commenting on it, because that's kind of what the comment box is for. ^.^

*Real quick, I haven't finished the 5th season of the show yet, but I'm pretty sure that the Grand Championship will never ever ever be brought up in this story. As for the story behind the pharaoh and stuff, I have yet to watch it, so it may be incorporated into the story. Again, not done watching it, so enjoy anyways!*

The chopper is loud. I'm suppose to have the head phone things on, but we ran out, so after an intense paper-scissors-rock competition, I end up without any. That's okay, it's not the first time I had to look out for our newest member of our group and forfeit. Honestly, I don't know why the boss converted such a young kid into our organization. Funny part is, I'm older than him, but he towers over me, yet I'm still the one looking after him. Poor kid though, apparently we picked him off the streets; literally, he was almost dead by the time we got to him.

So there are seven of us on the chopper; Raul, Damien, Vera, Hunter, Anthony, Adam, and lastly myself, Korynn. We were chosen by our master to bring back an ancient power once known to man, but in order to, we must find the spirit that transformed that power and have it bring it back into the world. The spirit is of an ancient pharaoh. Unfortunately, we are not the first group of people to go up against the pharaoh, so our journey isn't that original. The cause is different though, so please give us a break.

Anyways, the pharaoh took the order's power and transformed it into a way to connect with the shadow realm, and then brought about the shadow games. He was smart enough to seal them away, but it would've saved the world a lot of grief if he just gave the power back to our order. Now if anyone finds all the objects he hid them in, the possessor will have the ultimate power of the... well, I can't give that away just yet.

"Everyone get in your positions, we're going down. Korynn, you know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, Raul, move over, I got this."

Raul slides out of the driver's seat and I slide in, snatching his head phones on the way. I lower the craft down as Vera, Hunter, and Damien plunge out of the helicopter, and as Anthony does his jumping ritual of grabbing his skateboard, doing the sign of the cross, giving the rest of us his cocky smile, and back flipping it outa there. Raul grasps Adam's shoulder reassuringly and gives me a nod. Adam looks at me shyly and I, too, give him a reassuring nod. They turn and jump out together and I pull the chopper out of a dive and fly away.

I would love being out with the guys, playing ninja and fighting for our cause, but someone's got to fly the air crafts and that's where I come in! And sometimes I get to shoot stuff down so it's not all that bad. I pull out above the clouds and coast for a while, I have time to kill, why rush it? It gives me time to think about everything up to this point in time. Gives me time to think about how all eight of us have become a family over either years, months, or, recently, weeks. Raul was the first to join and worked alongside Master Jakins until they found me. Raul has been my friend and older brother ever since they showed me the ways of the magic and how we need to bring it back into the world. I've looked up to him and he's protected me on more than one occasion. I'm a troublemaker, I won't lie. I was eight when they found me.

Over the next few years, we were a trio, looking for others that would fit into our family until one day when I was twelve, we found Damien and Vera, twins. They were running from another foster home when we swiped them up and brought them to our home. I found Hunter shortly after when we got into a fight about him calling me short stuff and going home to play with my dollies. I wiped the floor with him, but I saw his potential and introduced him to Master Jakins. He was pleased with him as well. Anthony found us when he tried to steal the sacred glass while taking a night stroll through our hide out, and ended up catching a glimpse of the magic within. He never left after that.

It has been five years and we all thought our family was finally complete, until Damien and Vera came home one night with Adam over Damien's shoulder bleeding to death. He had been running from his abusive alcoholic father when he was pushed down the side of a jagged hill and left there. Ever since, he's stuck by my side, even though I wasn't there for most of the excitement, and always waits for my say. I'll admit, I was annoyed at first, but then he started to grow on me, and he always worked hard to make me proud of him(I guess), so here we are. I'm seventeen now, I've mastered the arts of kicking butt, flying, driving, dueling, and having the best poker face in the family. I can control most of the magic in the sacred shards and for the life of me can not beat Raul in a fight. And if ANY of them were in trouble, I will surely be there to get them out, even if it costed my life.

"KORYNN!"

"Ow! Ears, Raul! A little courtesy, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well, get your head out of the clouds and get back down here, we need some back up!" I put the other ear phone on and started moving for the wheel.

"You mean figuratively or physically beca.."

"Now, Korynn!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it, calm down.."

I pull the wheel back and turn it around as I plunge back through the clouds and over the mausoleum roof. There are clearly more sacred grave keepers than originally thought, and they were closing in fast around them. I see Hunter with the box in hand, but he has three cloaked guys ganging up on him and he won't be able to hold onto it for long.

"Hey Hunter! Shoot it up!" I hover right over him, so if he hears me, it'll be a miracle.

He throws the neatly wrapped box right in the air and I have to lean out the window to snatch it. Well praise Jesus!

The men in black direct their full attention on me now, as I pull up from above Hunter and close in on the ground a few yards away. The rest know what to do, and they book it over at all costs to get in and get out, but the three hooded figures are wrestling down Hunter and not letting him leave.

"Korynn, you want it?"

I look up as Raul kneels next to me. I smile.

"Was that rhetorical?"

I hop over the seat and jump out as Raul pulls the helicopter up slightly upward.

"Tuck and roll!" Anthony shouts behind me.

I smile and do exactly that; it's our favorite phrase. Hurtling through the sea of cloaks, I plunge into the fight with Hunter and the old guys pinning him down. They have him lying faced up, and..

"What are you doing!" A man with his hood off looks up at me as he pulls a cork off a bottle with blue sparkly goo contained in it. He has a funny symbol carved onto his forehead and he looks at me with intense gold eyes.

"We must save him." He finally pulls the cork out and crouches over Hunter, who looks as if he's going to faint at any moment, and starts to pour the oozing substance right above Hunter's own forehead. Men are now trying to hold me back as the liquid slowly oozes fro the vile.

"HUNTER!"

It was as if someone switched on the slow motion switch. I can see everything happening so painfully clear, and I can't do a thing about it. The blue liquid touching the tip of Hunter's already horrified face and him screaming in mind-numbing agony. I feel myself thrashing violently against the arms holding me back. The blue transforms itself into the same shape on the men's foreheads and remains there, glowing.

"What have you done?" My rage is finally taking over my panic, and time speeds up once again. Breaking my arm free from the man next to me, I smash his nose in and move for the others. I plant my feet into the ground below me and lunge onto Hunter, knocking the golden eyed man away. Other men have already started for me when all of a sudden they start flying backwards, yelping in surprise. Raul's face pops up for a second, but I realizes he's come back for us, for me. I wipe Hunter's forehead from the remaining blue ooze and throw his arm over my shoulder. Raul has made a slim path for me to run through and I take my shot, Hunter's feet dragging and I drag him.

Damien and Anthony grab hold of Hunter and Vera holds out her hand for me, but I duck away from it and start running back for Raul because there was no way I wouldn't leave him behind, even if we were supposed to.

"Korynn! We have to go! We have to leave Raul behind, or the Master will..." I am already to far away to hear the rest of her warning, and like before, I dive into the mass of cloaks, now searching for Raul.

He's in the middle of a circle, giving him no chance of escaping, while a middle aged man challenges him, holding ancient looking beads. They don't look too threatening, but we have learned not to judge things by how they look. And I am right, the first bead hit Raul's exposed arm and begins to sizzle. Raul screams out in pain and anger and rips the bead off his arm, burning his hand now. His pain makes me more angry than before, and I tear through the inner circle, now exposing myself to the crowd.

I hear a couple of them yelling about me, saying I was the same one from before, and that fueled me even more. The man with the beads is startled by my sudden appearance, giving Raul enough time to tackle him down, sending his beads flying. Some of the grave keepers are not lucky enough to avoid the flying multicolored beads and fall to the grass screaming. I pick up Raul from on top of the flattened guy and we book it to the rising helicopter. Adam throws down the rope ladder and Raul ascends first while I run to keep up, hopping over gravestones in the process. When Raul is finally far enough up, I grab on myself and Anthony pulls the chopper up into the clouds again.

Raul is slow making his way on the ladder with his injured arm, but he still manages to make it up steadily. I have such a adrenaline rush that the pain in my stomach feels like nothing at all. Raul is placed against the wall with Vera already doing first aid on his burn. Adam pulls me up the rest of the way and I am swung onto the floor.

"Woohoo! Man, that was sick! We thought you guys were goners!" Damien laughs, collapsing next to me, thumping me on the back. Adam and him do a fist pound as he climbs into the passenger seat to give us room. Hunter is passed out up against the other wall, and he seems to be physically okay. After a couple of deep breaths, I begin to regain control of myself and laugh as well, until a searing pain sends me into a coughing fit.

"Hey, Korynn, you okay?" I continue coughing and gasping for air, I feel as if I have something(s) eating though me from the inside.

"Vera, get over here, I think something's wrong with Korynn!" They roll me onto my back as Vera pulls my shirt up enough to see two beads imbedded into my stomach, a bright blue one and a shimmering green one.

"I've never seen this magic before.." Vera pulls out pliers. "...but those beads need to go. Hold her down, this is gonna hurt."

And by George it does. My whole body convulses violently and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I'm not sure when, but I loose consciousness and everything is dark and silent. I can't hear or feel Damien or Vera, I can't hear Adam calling to me in the background, I can't see Raul crawling his way over to me, holding my head as a shakes, all I know is that everything is for once silent and I loose my mind into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters besides my own.

A/N: So, I had this epiphany.. and I think I have a plot line for this here story now, so I won't be writing as much nonsense as I thought I would be! Please enjoy and tell me how I am doing!

I wake up on my back, and I hate sleeping on my back. Groaning, I try and role over, but then after a lovely dose of pain, I clutch my pillow and breathe deep. As I am laying here, concentrating on breathing in my chest rather than my stomach, everything rushes back to me. And as that happens, I realize my pounding headache. I again groan aloud and try to move, but fail just like the first time. My door becomes ajar and a stream of light slowly crosses my face, and I shield my eyes with my arm.

"Korynn, the Master wishes that you stay in here until you are well enough to get back into training."

I look around in the "in here" and realize I'm in the hospital wing of our estate. It's quite small, but well equipped never-the-less. Looking on the bed next to me, I notice someone upon it, but I look back at the silhouette standing in the doorway and say,

"Nonsense, I'm fine.. really.. Aahh!..."

The shadow moves and pushes my shoulders down to stop me from getting up. I struggle, but he wins anyways. His face gets close to mine and looks me directly in the eyes.

"Korynn, you know you can't get up, so stop pretending you can." -(By the way, this is Raul's way of speaking affectionately)

"Raul, really, I can get up..."

"Rynn.. please.."

Shoot, he is using my nick name. I hate having him beg... (no I don't).

*glare* "Well.. can you get me some IB Profin or something, I think I'm dying.."

I don't know what it is really, but Raul likes to do this half smile, half coming out of a frown look, but either way, that is what he is giving me as he get up and walks over to the medicine cabinet. I rest my head back down and amuse myself by looking over at the bed next to me again. A tussle of brown hair lets me know it's Hunter lying on it.

"Hey, Raul, how is Hunter?"

Raul chuckles as he takes a cup from the dispenser.

"You're asking about Hunter while you yourself are in a hospital bed?"

Raul fumbles with the cup, but catches it and pours the water, and walks back over to my side. The air seemed to turn slightly heavier as I wait to hear about Hunter's condition. I take the pills obediently and guzzle down the water in the cup. Raul walks back over the the sink and throws the cup away next to it.

"Hunter is fine."

I wait that long to hear he's fine? Lies...

"Raul, how is he really? He just.. passed out. He should be fine."

Raul looks back at me, then glances at Hunter's bed as he walks towards the door. He stops and turns to me saying, "Leave him be, Korynn, and don't pester him, he hasn't woken up since the trip," then closes the door, taking the last of light with him.

The way he said that worried me. As far as I know, Hunter and I are the only ones that know what really happened to him with those grave keepers. Hunter would be an idiot if he mentioned it to the Master... unless someone else saw and..

I don't want to think about the extent of Master's powers against other magics. It's not a pleasant experience, not that I personally have endured it, but Vera took a shot from a realm walker last year and.. she's not totally back to her old self yet. Rustling of sheets next to me brings me back from my head and I glance over at Hunter's bed. He's sitting up, looking back at me. Without a word he gets up, grabs a chair, and pulls it up next to me.

"So, fancy meeting you here!"

"Hunter.. What are you doing up? Get back in bed!" He chuckles.

"I don't think you're in any position of telling me what to do.. Rynn(!).." I punch him in the nose.

"Ahh! Da** you feel stronger when you're injured!"

"Yeah, well you still deserve it, deer meat."

He continues to laugh as he nonchalantly reaches over onto the night stand and grabs a wad of tissue. His nose bleeds through it, and I feel sort of guilty, but not enough to tell him.

"What are you doing here? Were those really strong 'old' guys too much for you?"

"Apparently they were for you or else you wouldn't be here either!"

We go silent for a couple of second, but he clears his throat and continues to talk.

"No, really, why are you here, you seemed fine before.."

"Yeah, I was fine well up past then too.." I know he is trying to figure out if coming after him was the reason for my being here too, "... I got nailed by these magic beads (he flinches) and now I'm stuck here for today."

"Did Master.."

"No idea, I just woke up right before you did."

Again we go silent, and now I realize that I have been exposed to magic, but I feel fine, well, not "fine" but I don't feel as if my mind was attacked my Master Jakin's magical mystical powers.

"So, uh, where?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you get nailed?"

I push the covers off and pull my shirt up, exposing bandages with two bloody dots engulfing the area where the beads got me. He grimaces and leans back in his chair, I pull my shirt back down and make for the covers again.

"Hunter.. you weren't really sleeping, were you?.."

He stares at me blankly, and we just stare at each other. I can see he wants to answer truthfully, but then that would mean he lied to get out of training and that was not accepted here. He is about to say something when we hear footsteps approaching our room. His eyes get big looking into mine, waiting for me to tell him what to do, and I do what I think is right, I nod my head towards his bed and he hops in it with seconds to spare. The doors once again opens and another silhouette blocks the light from the hallway. It moves inside the room and goes over to Hunter's bed first, and I see a hand caress Hunter's face as he soundlessly "sleeps". Buying it, it turns around and sees me looking at it. With a toothy smile, it speaks.

"Well, I'm glad to see you awake, Korynn. Did you rest well?"

Master Jakins.

"Yes, Master, I am fine. I'll be training again soon, so.."

He laughs. "Oh, my child. I know you will, I do not underestimate you. Now, may I?"

I nod as he uncovers my stomach again and begins to quickly and efficiently unwrap my bandages. I hold my breath as he pulls off the last layer and we both look to see two red and swollen holes indented in me. The beads are no longer there, but I personally feel as if they still are. His cool hand caress the area around, still very tender, and nods.

"They are healing quite well, Korynn, you should be happy. If our Vera hadn't retrieved them any sooner.. well.. the outcome would not look so good."

Funny, I had a feeling he was going to say something like that.

"So, the magic from them.. wha.."

"The magic was merely to harm the person, nothing else." Nothing else was code for "It wasn't going to try and corrupt your mind and abolish our magic from within us, or something."

"I am, however going to have to make sure the powder on them didn't spread, but you don't mind do you?"

He moves his fingers into the holes even as he speaks, giving me absolutely no time to prepare myself for what is to come. I really wish he did. Not only is the skin on skin contact bad, but I can _feel_ something snaking from his fingers and slowly slithering around in my stomach, then my chest, then before I know it my whole body below my head. I'm screaming. It seems an eternity for me before the magic begins to redirect itself back to Master Jakin's hands and he slides his now bloody fingers from my reopened wounds. He swiftly goes to the sink to wash his hand while I am holding my own hands over my bleeding middle section, but he returns just as swiftly with gauze and bandages in hand. I remove my hands as he, now with gloves on, re-bandages my wounds, cleaning up any spills along the way.

My head is all sweaty, my hands are all bloody, and I really hate being on my back, even if I do have about five pillows pressing up again it. I flinch when my hand is taken into the Master's own and he wipes my hand clean. He does the same with my other hand and, patting it, sets it gently down at my side.

"I do hope you feel better soon, Korynn. You know I do hate seeing my favorite daughter in agony."

With that, he throws away the bloody cloths, his gloves, and leaves, closing the door gently behind him. He may be my Master, but he sure does talk creepy sometimes. After a good minute, Hunter flashes to my side with a paper cloth, dabbing at my forehead. He has a look of panic that I haven't seen in a while while he goes to grab another. I grab his arm and pull him back into the chair. I shake my head, grab the cloth from his hand, and simply place it on my head.

"Korynn, does it hurt?"

"Well it doesn't feel good!"

He sighs with some relief as I ride my pain off with sarcasm.

"Can you get me some more IB Profin though?"

"Didn't you just have some twenty minutes ago?"

"Do you think I care right now, just GET IT!"

He jumps up and gets me my meds without further question.

After I finish guzzling down my second cup of water, I close my eyes and listen to Hunter moving his chair back, throwing the cup away with a soft "thud", then returning to the bedside, the chair moving once again. With a couple more deep breaths, I finally speak.

"Hunter, you and I are the only ones that know exactly what happened at the graveyard with those grave keepers, and that is how it's going to stay, got it?"

I open my eyes to see him looking at me puzzled. I continue.

"I don't know what kind of magic trick those fools were trying to pull, but you are obviously fine. I don't see any after marks from that.. stuff.. they poured on you, so between you and me, nothing else happened, besides that they gave you a good knock to the head."

"But Kor.."

"I'm trying to look out for you here, Hunter!... Just... don't..."

I get the feeling he wants to say more, but again, says nothing. I also think I see some gratitude showing up on his face, but I don't say anything either.

"Ehh, so... go.. rest. We'll sleep today, but tomorrow you're going with the others."

"Korynn, I'm not ready yet."

He says this quickly and I am taken aback. He again looks at me pleadingly. I'm in no mood to object, and I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, then tomorrow, we'll get up and we'll duel. If I win the majority of them, you go back to training the next day, and if I win... well you don't have to."

He smiles widely and goes to give me a hug, but thinks better of it (also, I have my arm out ready to punch him if he does) and, surprisingly, lays a kiss on top of my head. I haven't seen this nice side of him for years, and I feel a little worried, but I feel a lot more tired. I give him a quick smile before closing my eyes again and falling back to sleep, the magic's presence from before still swirling around and finally disappearing as my mind goes blank.

A/N: Yay chapter two! Please comment on it, and I will personally give you a shiny nickel via internet. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters aside from my own.

A/N: So chapter three! I'm kinda free-writing right now because I want to get up to one point but I don't know how, so I'm going to try really hard to make this make sense. :)

The morning after our first day in the hospital wing was filled with us dueling (and him helping me back and forth to the bathroom). Just as I thought, I won the majority of them and Hunter pretended to be sickly for another day. When we weren't dueling, we just sat there; sometimes talking, but mostly we just sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence as if we had nothing to say, I think both of us had things we wanted to say out loud real badly. Somehow, though, we were just content with each other's presence, and knowing we both wanted to say something to each other made it alright.

By day three I was becoming restless and jumpy, so I made (and when I say "made" I mean _made_) Hunter help me get back on my feet, literally. It first started out in the morning when I really needed the bathroom and I didn't want to be carried off my bed into the wheelchair, rolled, lifted, re-lifted, rolled back, and repeat. I rolled onto my back again, I managed to sleep on my stomach the night before, and sat up. It took about a minute, but I did indeed sit up. Pathetic? Yes. I swung my legs off the bed and felt my toes brush the cold aluminum below me and felt kind of proud of myself. I slid slowly so my feet were flat on the ground, then pushed off the side of the bed into a vertical position, and fell. Using the muscles in my stomach was still quite painful, so when I say fall, I really mean I curled my arms around my stomach and toppled over.

Hunter heard me at last and leapt out of bed to my side.

"Korynn, what the he ** are you going?"

"I'm *cough* trying to get up, what does it look like?"

Hunter shook him head as I, again, lifted myself into an upward position. He put my arm around his neck and stood my up against him. He let me walk and lean on him the whole way to the doors, then I did the rest myself. I did my business, hopped (sat) in the shower, and somewhere along the way God helped me out and I got dressed on the floor. Hunter walked me back to my bed when a funny scent reached my nose.

"Uh, Hunter?"

"Yeah?" He said while I sat myself back in my bed.

"I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can... You need to go take a shower, you smell like our dear Auntie Dolores."

"We don't have an Aunt Dolores, Korynn." Hunter looked at me confused.

"Well if we did, you'd smell like her." I joked.

"Oh, gee, thanks, that was a really nice way of putting it!" He laughed as he stretched his arms up in the air and I laughed as I wrestled to put them back down. He got up and pranced his way to the bathroom, shrilling like an old woman until he closed the door behind him.

The rest of the day we would walk to the dining room for lunch, then go down to the actual training stadium we had for dueling and duke it out there for a bit, and walk back to the dining room and eat dinner with the others. Raul disapproved of having Hunter walk me places, but didn't do anything about it, and everyone else just seemed happy we were back. Adam sat next to me and told me about his training while I was away and the others had there own conversations amongst themselves as well. Adam was excited because he was finally able to hit the bull's eye on the board, and I told him that that was great, but to keep practicing because our targets are, unfortunately, not going to be standing still all of the time. He seemed a little down that I didn't just praise him, but he continued to smile and filled me in on everything else.

Today, I am finally able to return to the field with everyone else, and this makes me happy. Anthony holds out a hand for me to hop on the plane and I take it happily.

"It's great to have you back, Korynn, we've missed ya." Anthony smiles as I move for the wheel.

"Yeah, probably because Anthony almost crashed the plane!" Vera shouts behind him and he races to tackle her down and she runs to Damien for help. He sticks out his chest as Anthony races up and stops dead in his tracks and they stare at each other for a second, then break down laughing. I really missed them. Vera walks over and sits next to me in the passenger seat and puts on her head piece.

"How're you doing, Korynn?"

I laugh. "I'm fine. It'll take more than some silly magic beads to take me down!"

We laugh some more, but this time there is an awkward silence because I know she wants to say something, but isn't saying it.

"Master Jakins had to do work some of his magic on me though.."

That is the question she was contemplating on asking me. I see fear pass over her eyes for a brief moment. This is her scar, her cross she must bear alone. We hate it.

"Are you feeling okay from.. that?" She looks down as she wrings her shirt in her hands nervously.

I put an hand on her should and she looks up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gives me a small smile and I turn away. Everyone grabs a seat in the back as I make the plane take off into the sky. I feel great, I've missed my domain. I missed my ears popping and the feeling of power as I slice through the misty clouds and finally emerge above where everything is light. Our plane looks like the one from X-Men, but not so complicatedly built and, unfortunately, doesn't turn invisible. I asked for it, but they said no.

Raul stands up in the back and comes up to the front, behind Vera and myself, and everyone goes silent, except for Anthony who is shuffling his deck of cards (I swear, they're rigged). This is usually what happens when Raul starts off saying, "I had a meeting with Master Jakins this morning, and he told me our next mission," and then pulls an envelope out of no where, gives us sheets a paper with some nonsense on it, and tells us what we need to do. Raul clears his throat.

"I had a meeting with Master Jakins this morning, and he told me our next mission."

We all mouth this and he gives us a look. We snicker to each other. He continues to take out the magical envelope and hands us some papers. I get mine from Vera and clip it above my head while I steer the plane and glance up at it. On the upper left side is a picture of a boy with spiky red, black, and yellow hair, and a girl with brown hair, a boy with blonde hair, and another boy with brown hair surrounding him, all smiling. On the upper right side is a picture with a black line down the middle. One side has the small boy from the picture before smiling sweetly at the camera with a blue jacket on and the millennium puzzle around his neck. The other side shows someone who looks almost identical to him, but his smile isn't so sweet and his eyes aren't so big and adorable. He definitely surpasses the boy in maturity, but he too looks directly into the camera with a blue jacket on and wears the millennium item. Under the boy, Yugi Moto. Under the stranger...

_Pharaoh_.

"That's the Pharaoh?"

"I thought he'd be taller..."

"He looks too young to be Pharaoh! (Wrong picture, moron) Oh, my bad. Yeah, that looks a lot better."

_That's the Pharaoh.._

Raul loudly clears his throat and everyone goes silent again. We don't even breathe, we're too excited that we actually found the Pharaoh! Thee freaking Pharaoh!

"Well, if you couldn't tell, that's the Pharaoh *Damien throws his shoe at Raul* and we have the location of the boy and his friends in our database *Raul whips the shoe back at Damien and he silently rubs his shoulder in pain*.

"So is that where we're going now? We going after the Pharaoh and those brats?" Anthony asks excitedly. Raul glances at him disapprovingly, Anthony is always jumping into fights and acting before thinking. It's gets him in a lot of trouble, even as a kid. Some habits are hard to break, I guess.

"No, not yet. First we have secure a place to meet this Pharaoh, make sure they end up there, when we want them to end up there, then..."

"Then we take him down, right?" *Damien throws his shoe at Anthony now*

"Hey, stop throwing stuff back there!" Vera yells back, glaring at Anthony and her brother.

"He started it!" They yell in unison.

"I will turn this plane around if you two don't shut up and listen!" I yell and glare at all of them, but then I break a smile and they begin to breathe again. What can I say, when I get mad, they run for it.

"Thank you very much, Korynn." Raul comments sarcastically. I giggle to myself and Vera nudges me and winks.

"Today we're going after the man on the back side. *shuffling of paper sounds can be heard here* His name is Seto Kaiba, and he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp. (Duh..) Master wants him to be apart of this fight too.

"On our side?" Damien asks.

"No, he's our enemy too. He friends with those kids."

"No kidding, him? Huh, I overestimated him.." Anthony throws in as he examines the picture closer, a small upward curve pull at his lips.

"So why does the Master want him in on the fight? He's really powerful, why give them another advantage?" Adam pipes up finally. He has a good point, that doesn't make any sense to help the Pharaoh. We look back at Raul and he just looks down and say, "It's the Masters orders *everyone breaks out saying how ridiculous that idea is and Raul raises his voice*, so Korynn, follow the coordinates on your second sheet and drop off..."

Raul continues to speak out names in the background as I go for sheet number two and find there is none.

"Hey guys! Who has my sheet?" I hear Damien's giggle and a shuffling of papers behind me.

"Mind taking over while I tackle down your brother?"

Vera smiles wide and grabs her wheel, "Not at all, have at 'im!"

So I did, and we hopped around until Raul grabbed me around the waist and carried me back to my seat, then ripped the paper from Damien's hands and handed it to me, scolding. Raul, Vera, and Damien hop off at a Kaiba Corp Center Building out in the middle of know where, while Adam, myself, Hunter, and Anthony are now heading to a series of abandoned buildings which spread out to different parts of the country. Our first stop is not a building at all though. It's a dirt hill a mile or so off a dirt road in No-Man's Land. I land and we get out and I look at my instructions Raul so very nicely wrote down in a messy heap on the paper.

"So, uh, what exactly are we supposed to be doing here? Don't tell me you got yourself lost and now we're stopping for directions!"

"Shut up, Anthony, we ain't lost. Gimme a second to read these notes.."

Anthony decided to busy himself by taking out his skateboard and landing a few spins up and around the hill's edge, then finally plummeting down with a couple more tricks. Unfortunately for me, Raul has horrid handwriting and I had to get Adam to help me out with it, which was also a piece of work for him.

_Search the area for any other personnel. Figure out some way to get those kids over to us. We're staying on top of the hill. Watch out for land mines._

_LAND MINES?_

"ANTHONY!" I scream out to him. He kicks up the board and comes to a stop completely and turns around.

"What?" He looks confused.

"Get back up here, NO NOT THAT WAY! Ugh.. Just.. here." I descend down the hill, stepping on all the track marks from his wheels the whole way. I get to the bottom after a couple of risky jumps, grab his arm, and start dragging him back the way we came.

"Ow, God, Korynn, what's the problem?" Anthony says while trying to release my grasp on him. I don't.

"The problem is that if you went any further you could have gotten yourself blow up by a stupid land mine and we all know whose going to get blamed if that happens!" Anthony is shaken up now while he exclaims "LAND MINES?" and starts to go on a rant about absurd people putting land mines in the most random places and this and that until we make it back up to the top. As we climb the last few steep pulls upward toward the surface, I can see Adam and Hunter holding out metal detectors, looking nervously around as they stand there. Anthony grabs one and starts heading out along the edges of the hill and then starts to descend down with the curve.

"That idiot, what does he think he'll do if he finds one?"

"Well, you never told him what to do."

"Exactly."

"Hey guys! I found one.. What now?"

"Ugh."

Adam laughs as I grab the bag from his other hand and go to Anthony who is standing nonchalantly away from where his detector is going off. I begin to brush away the dirt softly until I reach the bomb. I pull out a couple of gadgets and gizmos and seconds later the bomb is deactivated. I turn on my knees and give Anthony the tools before I stand up. He looks unsure.

"Are you sure you did that right?" I look at him blankly. I could have done this nicer, I'll admit, but I wasn't in the mood, what with Raul throwing bombs at me now at the very last minute. Anyways, I turn around, grab the little bugger, and toss it to him. He gasps and instinctively catches it. Nothing happens.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's deactivated."

Anthony started breathing again, looks at it, laughs, then throws it to the side. Funny thing happens. He throws it, and it is undoubtingly deactivated, but it lands on another one and it blows up. And that is where I get my idea.

"Hey guys! Get back in the plane, I've got an idea!"

They look at each other nervously, which is expected with my plans, but they do what I say anyways and jump back in. I get in and get the maps Raul left for me to quickly calculate the area we're looking at. The area we are dealing with isn't large at all and with everything we've read about mine fielding and spacing, we had a good idea of where they might be lying. So what do we do? I lift us in the air, pull it around, get close enough to the ground, and they guys in the back start shooting off their guns and bombs start exploding below. It's really pretty in a weird kind of way, but it looks like fireworks on New Year's Day.

All and all, we got just about all of them and we rode around over the dirt fields with no problems. After that scare, all the other places were no problem. The second place is an abandoned theme park from 1956 that was shut down after health inspectors found out that the food was making people ill and that there was an infestation of cockroaches. All we had to do was study the blue prints and make sure whatever was left wasn't going to fall down and kill us during a duel. Third place was a garden that had nothing wrong with it except for the bees flying about everywhere. the garden was high up above an abandoned estate house that faired quite well for not being taken care of for a couple years.

Then there was the abandoned business building that was too high tech for its own good. It is placed in a very hot climated area and whenever it became too hot, the power would shut down, and everyone would have to find a room within a matter of time before the place went on lock down inside and out and whoever was left in the corridors or hallways or anywhere not closed off would suffocate and die. Gruesome? Very much. They closed down when the power cut and the place immediately locked down and everyone inside died. Very sad story, many grieving families. The last and final spot was, of all places, on a mountain. Random? Very much so. We flew around as close as possible and found a nice spot right where the snow just starts to cover the area and set up there. Set up usually means making sure the ground is level, find all the exists and escape routes just like all of the other places we visited, and make a way of getting up there incase for some un-Godly reason all our aircrafts break down. Being the "bad guy" is a lot of hard work, it's not as easy as it seems on tv.

While we were scoping out the mountain, Hunter and I were going down a path that we hoped lead down the mountain and not into an animal den. We were walking in silence until I got the feeling he was watching me, so I looked up and he, indeed, was.

"What?" He looked down, then back at me again.

"Korynn, I have to ask you something.. It's kinda.. strange, but.." At this moment, I'm tweaking out because it's starting to sound like one of those moments where he tells me he likes me a lot and all this mushy gushy stuff, so I'm purposefully darting my eyes at the ferns we're passing and busying my hands by breaking the twig I was holding into dozens of pieces. He stops and I force myself to stop too, even though my legs are telling me to keep walking, and he finally says, "Can I borrow your chopper sometime?"

I blink, then start to laugh out loud and Hunter looks at me strangely.

"I take that as a no..." I calm down to say,

"No, no, that's not it! It's just.. Oh, never mind. Why do you need my chopper?" Hunter is now the one darting his eyes and messing with whatever he could pull from the ground as he answers, "Because I feel.. embarrassed, about what happened last week." I finally stop my giggling to actually pay attention to what he's telling me.

"Hunter, you were out numbered.. by a lot! No one blames you for that..."

"No, Korynn, you don't get it. I couldn't even take care of some old guys wearing robes! I messed up somehow and I.. I just want to get away for a little while, go out to train on my own.." I'm speechless. His self-confidence is completely shattered and he's begging for me to help him. He never begs!

"So, what your saying is you'll need to take my baby for a couple of spins to train on your own?..."

He nods and keeps his eyes down. I'm defeated.

"Well you're going to have to go when all of us are sleeping, and you HAVE to be ready for our usual training in the mornings and..."

His whole face brightens up like he just won the grand prize in a raffle and jumps on me as he gives me a huge hug. I fall under his weight and he still doesn't let go of me.

"Hey there! Get off of me! I'm not done lecturing you!" He laughs some more, but reluctantly rolls off and we sit there as I continue my rant.

"Anyways, I don't want you going off every night or else everyone will realize somethings up.. Also I don't want you wrecking my copter." He smiles with the idea of ruining my copter. "And I'm not doing this without a price either! Anytime you feel the need to use it, you're going to have to, oh I don't know..."

"I don't care! I'll do anything you want, I swear!"

"Wow, you're really serious about this, huh?" His wide smile turned into a little one as he answered simply, "Yeah, I guess so.". I punched him in the arm and got up, then helped him up and we finished our examination (turns out the road did not lead to an animal den, so kudos to us) and went back to pick up the others. Their mission was also a win, The Kaiba Corporation site was taken over and we corrupted the system with amazing help from Damien and his awesome computer skills. It will take Kaiba Corp months to figure out what just hit them! We basically made all the system, whether disks or arenas, completely shut down, and or glitch so games would get paused, or cards would be destroyed while in the system, so on and so on. All and all, the day went well... and everyone is excited when we get back, but when we walk out from the garage, we see Master Jakins standing there and he beckons us inside, all of us wondering what was going on...

A/N: Cliff hanger! Please rate or comment please, always appreciated. :)


	4. my appologies

Dear my lovely lovely fans. So I have been gone again for a long time, but for good reason. Most of you know where I'm coming from when I say "school is back" and understand that 9 hours of class a day does NOT give you much time to do anything else. Especially when you're the head of writing and philosophy club after school on every other day and now trying to get a harry potter club going(it's not going well, I go to catholic high school, they're all anti witchcraft and stuff and I won't get into it right meow) Anyways, please forgive me, and I'm trying to get a beta because I just found out those people exist and I think if I can get on a schedule with someone, that could help me buckle down more on my stories and write some more. You'd think with writing club I'd be writing non stop, and I am, just not about yugioh or newsies, because everyone other than my awesome nerdy teacher would read nonsense like this. Kudos to my teacher. I'll get back on here soon, no worries. I like my stories that I have up on here and I really really REALLY want to finish at least one of them before this year comes to an end. I have a few months left so I'm going to have to work on these soon. I'm just saying though, they did come up with this fantastic thing called mail on here and if you guys want to comment, or just talk to me because you're bored and couldn't find a story that really appeals to your eye at the moment, hit me up, I'll totally talk to you and I always check my mail thing on here because I love love love getting mail off here.

I'll see you guys soon, I won't be gone for long.

Love always, Rachel.


End file.
